This disclosure relates to cover system used, for example, as a tonneau cover of a pickup truck bed. The cover system may also be used, for example, as a flexible roof or sunshade for vehicle applications, or for non-vehicle applications as well.
Tonneau covers are frequently used to enclose a pickup truck bed. Soft tonneau covers provide the advantage over hard covers of being able to be stowed in a relative small space when the cover is not in use. There has been an effort to provide a motorized tonneau cover, but these tonneau covers lack the advantages of soft tonneau covers, namely, their compactness when stowed. For example, typical motorized tonneau covers resemble a roll up garage door, which incorporate numerous rigid slats pivotally linked to one another. These arrangements are heavy and bulky, occupying a significant portion of the truck bed. What is needed is a motorized soft tonneau cover that is compact, weather resistant and sufficiently robust to withstand common load conditions.